


Do you remember?

by xingmi



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingmi/pseuds/xingmi
Summary: Jonghyun recalls a few moments spent with his beloved Kibum.





	Do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english story. I hope you like it. xx

Do you remember when we first went to the woods? I don't think so, you shouldn't like to remember that fox chasing us. Although it didn't go as I expected, in the end I had the chance to pay you an ice cream, and every second fleeing the fox was worth it.  
Do you remember the day we fought? I remember the reason: a bet. You betted that dude wouldn'd cut his hair, and I betted he would, but I already knew he wouldn't, I wanted you to win. In the end, he cutted his hair. You didn't liked to lose and then we argued. We stayed two weeks without talking to each other.  
When you fell in love. Do you remember? This is something I make issue of forgetting. But I can't, no matter how hard I try to. I couldn't forget his name: Lee Jinki. You fell in love with him and so it was for almost a year. Until he left you down. But then he became your friend.  
Remember the day you had an accident? I was happy when I heard you were alive, but you had a problem ...  
You didn't remember me.  
"Kim Jonghyun, I'm Kim Jonghyun"  
"I don't remember you, I'm sorry."  
The doctor said I'd better not force you, but every day I tried to remind you of me, of us.  
"My name is Kibum. I am Minho's, Taemin's and Jinki's friend.  
"What about me?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Jonghyun"  
"I don't know who you are."  
You never remembered.  
Until your memory came back, little by little. But even so, you did not remember me. Maybe I was not important in your life. Or maybe I was.  
I remember the day you walked in that door, you looked beautiful. Dressed in white, your hair in the way I liked it. You held a very beautiful bouquet, but not as beautiful as you. When you said yes, my world became more joyful.  
I remember our first fight after the wedding. It was serious, but we managed to resolve ourselves by just talking. After that, we loved each other again.  
When Jongbum arrived, a few months later, our family grew larger, my world became even more joyful. He grew up, soon went to do interchange in Canada.  
Today we are completing twenty years of marriage, Kim Kibum. You know, even if you can't remember most of our childhood, I'll remember. I'll be here, always recalling moments that we lived together. And even when we're not together, make sure I'll remember every moment I spent by your side.


End file.
